Fallen
by The Blood Of Kali
Summary: This includes one of my own characters. It has Draco and Voldemort, but the story isn't mainly about them, but the play huge parts. . . .just R&R please. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer : I don't own HP. I don't own Evanescence's music. But for the sake of the story, Kayla/Korey writes the music. ( thanx for the idea Blood Ringed Moon. I hope you read this!!!!)   
  
Hey look it's my first HP fanfic! And also my first fanfic. . . . . I really need to start writing more. . . . .anyways, here we go.   
  
Chapter 1 - Family Lies Are the Ties that Bind  
  
A long history, and the stride of a dementor, Kayla strode down the halls of Hogwarts, with each and every person cringing at her presence, and at her origin, at who they all knew she was. Her purple eyes flashed upon each one of them behind the Evanescence style makeup she wore, sizzling through each of their personality's like a magnifying glass and a lonely ant. She knew these people, they were all the same, the same as her real father, the same as the one who pretended to be her father until she was three. But then an exception would come, beaming with the eyes of her mother Narica, and she would forgive the one, turning her back on everything else. And it was Draco, her half brother who showed these eyes, and they used them just as their mother. To decipher what was truly right and wrong.  
  
Of course it was not always so, no, everyone has their history. Everyone has their beginning, and everyone learns. Just as a baby is when it's brought into this world, Kayla was naive, but just as a whore walking down the streets of New York, she was jaded. At the age of 3 she watched her supposed father, Lucius Malfoy, kill Narica, when Draco was only 1 year old. And at the age of 3 she learned that betrayal ran through her blood like the blue it was inside. Narica had been deceitful, but so had Lucius, and Kayla learned at age 10 why Lucius felt the need to kill Narica, to keep her from anyone else. Narica loved Tom Riddle.  
  
Oh but Tom Riddle was not what you'd think, he was a man of the dark arts, but believed in balance, that good and evil resided by one another. And he loved Narica so much it was unbearable, but kept it hidden when they worked together in the Dark guild, until she confessed similar affections. That was the night that Kayla was conceived. Tom would not find out, for about 10 years to date, that it was his child, but Narcia, knowing Lucius to be an abusive man, suggested a plot to run away together, when Narica was 3. They had a solid plan, and both Tom and Lucius thought Kayla to be Lucius'. Until one night when Draconis was born trully of Lucius' blood, and while the birthing was taking place, Lucius found their plans in Narica's diary, and found that she had been untrue. Knowing he had been just as un-true, finding whores and hookers wherever he told himself that he would let her off, but Kayla would pay. He kept quiet, hoping that with the birth of Draconis she would stay. And it seemed that way. They seemed a happy family, but behind the lines Kayla was beaten for mundane things, and often for things that Narica did. Lucius felt that he'd never lay a hand on Narica, but Kayla was not of his own blood, so she was fair game. It happened, and Narica didn't find out about Kayla's troubles. Lucius actually thought Narica would stay until the night of Kayla's 3rd birth date.   
  
At midnight Tom waited outside the Malfoy mansion, waited for Narica, but when she didn't come, he went for further inspection. Inside he found his dying love at the hands of her husband, and Lucius proclaimed that if he couldn't have her no one would. And so it was, that Kayla saw her mother dying, and finally die, as Tom took his own actions against Lucius. Draco cried that whole night with only Kayla to comfort him in the darkness surrounded by their dead family. And those were the family lies that tied Draco and Kayla's bond. That night Tom proclaimed to himself that he would never love another. But he took The children in, seeing the eyes of their mother.  
  
Tom became infatuated. That was all their was too it, and while he was getting closer to Kayla, Lucius was getting closer to destroying Tom. Lucius was coming back to life clinging to the back off someone that he would only call a host. And closer was not what Kayla wanted from Tom. Every night he would beat her , and later when she was six he began to rape her. Secretly Tom loved it, loved her and Draco, because they were a part of Narica, but he hated them, mostly Narica, because he dealt all the blame upon them for losing his love, and more specifically Kayla got the blunt. Unknown to Tom that Kayla was his blood, and also that inside Kayla stirred the love Narica had for Tom, he hardened his heart.   
  
Kayla became pregnant with the Tom Riddle descendant that would never be when she was ten. She found out, and wanted to keep it, wanted to love it, for she felt that although she loved tom with all her heart he would never love her, and maybe just maybe the child that was a apart of him would. On her birth day Tom became a menace, an evil man, a domineering prick. He hated her most on theses days, because it reminded him of her presence, and of the day he had to take her in. He was cruel. Defending herself from him was too much in vain, and she was beaten to a bloody pulp. He ravaged her, while Draco was at a friends, and left her laying on one of the kitchen's floor, bleeding, and unable to move. Draco found her in the morning, and knew immediately what had happened, because in the past nothing that happened with Kayla was kept from him. Kayla told him everything. Seeing that she couldn't move, he called tom, who came downstairs, glaring at both the children. Seeing Kayla lying there, he kicked her and left her there all day.   
  
Draco could only do so much, as he watched her lose the child, convulsing and screaming in pain. It took all day, and once it was over, as if on cue Tom entered the house. He saw the blood covered kitchen, and looked down upon Kayla whom he regarded with a little more than just worry. But only in his mind. Outside he looked angry, but his heart was melting, as Draco shouted at him, telling him of the things he had done. Tom broke. Screaming for Draco to leave, he locked Draco out of the room, and picked Kayla up. She shivered when he touched her. She trembled so hard, he thought she was having a seizure. And then it occurred to Tom that she was afraid. He cried, and he kissed Kayla's forehead, as she fought to keep her eyes open. But she was not the only one to see Tom cry. A completely resurrected Lucius, laughed from the corner, feeling that he didn't have much more to do to burry Tom in a hole. Lucius had made a name for Tom, under the alias Voldemort, and the ministry was coming to the Riddle Mansion, to arrest Tom for murders he did not commit. Lucius told Tom of this, of everything he had known, of Kayla's true father, and of his stupidity in hurting his own child. Tom grew angry as the ministry flooded in, taking Kayla from Tom, and getting her the best magical care possible. They took Tom to Azkaban, and it would be 2 years before he was let out, finally proven innocent. In that time Kayla would be sent to an institution for the criminally insane, treated, and proclaimed cured. Thought the doctor never knows how much a patient can fake a cure, especially when the patient hates being inclosed. To Hogwarts she was sent, and at Hogwarts she excelled, becoming th e valedictorian of the school, though everyone feared her, including her headmaster Snape. Draco and her reunited and started a band, with her beautiful voice and talent backed up by Ron's ( who had decided he'd had enough of playing around in the background, with Harry and Hermione shining in the spotlight. He didn't want to be the world's best sidekick anymore. ) drums, and Draco's bass. With No other friends, just admirer's and people to afraid to even talk to her, she changed her name to Korey, trying to get rid of the past they hated her for. She played the guitar and keyboards of course in purple and black makeup, Hot Topic cloths, and JTHM boots, this hobby taking up the rest of her time, never noticing that she is being traced by Tom, now known as Voldemort, following her, obsessed with her everything. And this is where the story begins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it sux, but PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Or else I'll feel unloved. . . . PLEASE???? 


End file.
